Love comes at a price
by WeAllDeserveTo-Die
Summary: James Defends Lily, Snapes Heart is broken, And lucius falls in love, Sorry i can't do summuries James/Lily Lucius/Narcissa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not Own HP no matter how much i would like to**

* * *

Lily tossed and turned in bed, not able to sleep. She huffed and finally got out of bed to look out of the dark window. It was only about two in the morning. Lily sighed and walked into the Head's Common Room. She froze when she saw black hair sticking up from the couch. James Potter was sitting on the couch. Lily bit her lip and looked down. She was wearing a flimsy tank top and an old pair of jeans. She considered going back upstairs but shook her head. What did she care what James thought? She walked over to where he was sitting. "Hey, can't sleep?" She asked as she sat on the plush couch cushion.

James couldn't believe Lily Evans was sitting next to him. He started to blush but quickly made it stop; He had to keep his cool around her. "No Peter's talking in his sleep again" He said as he looked into her beautiful green eyes. I think I love her He thought

"Well I had a nightmare…"

"That can't be good, do you want to talk about it"

"The boy that I like died." she turned pale

"Oh" His heart broke as he thought she doesn't mean me "Who was... The Boy..?"

She hesitated then said "You..."

He looked up slowly into her eyes and mustered up all of his courage and kissed her

she kissed him back then pulled away and said "I love you..."

"I Love you to" at that moment Sirius decided to remove the invisibility cloak "What until peter and Remus hear about this" Sirius said and ran up the stairs to their room before James could stop them. Lily started to cry and sat down on the chair. He went over to her

"What's wrong lily"

"Just wait until Peter and Remus tell everybody then I'll be bullied even more!" and she started to cry again

"what do you mean bullied I'll kill snivillus for bullying you and I won't let them tell anyone anything I promise I won't let you get hurt"

Snape and Malfoy keep punching me and I get all bruised, When I was knocked out one of them craved mudblood onto my Arm." she pulled back her sleeve and showed he the word etched into her arm

"I'll kill them both for that you should be proud to be a muggle-born you did the impossible and you're the smartest witch in our year, but we are going to Dumbledore's office right now"

"Okay..." still sobbing she got up and headed for the door


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters the wonderful Joanne Rowling does **

**Please review I dont want to continue if no one likes the story and constructive critisism is greatly appreciated**

* * *

"We need to speak to Dumbledore" James says to the gargoyle, the gargoyle goes to get him as Snape come up behind them

"Well if it isn't Potter and Evans!" Snape bellows

"What are you doing out of bed Snivillius, go back to your common room"

"As soon as you tell me what you and Evans are doing." he sneered

"That's none of your busness snape go away"

"Maybe it is potter what did you do make Evans cry?"

"WHAT DID I DO ITS YOU THAT DID SOMETHING, YOU MADE HER CRY THE LEAST YOU COULD SAY IS YOUR SORRY"

"Oh I'm sorry your highness" he said sarcastically and gave her a bow

"What is your problem just because your family hates you doesn't give you the right to pick on other people and I do believe your father is a muggle himself isn't he" James could see he had hit home on snape what he didn't see is Dumbledore who was hiding in the shadows "You asked for me Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said behind him

Yes Professor I needed to talk to you about what Lucius and Snape have been doing to lily They are physically hurting her And when she was knocked out they did this" He lifts up her sleeve to show Dumbledore the word "MUDBLOOD"

"I see, well all of you come into my office."

The three follow Dumbledore to his office. When they get there Snape seems to be confused. He sits down slowly, Looks around and says "how did I get here?"

"What seems to be the Problem Severus?" askes Dumbledore

"I'm not sure Professor."

Well, it seems to me that you have been under the imperius curse

"What?" lily looks surprised

It had to have been Lucius I never meant to do any of those things Lily I…I… I LOVE YOU"

she sits in silence for a moment..."Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You wouldn't talk to me after I called you A...A mudblood"

James walks over to Snape and punches him in the face "You... You... Just stay away from her You don't deserve a woman like that She is beautiful, smart, funny and everything you don't deserve" James looks at lily "I fell in love with her the moment she sat in the same train compartment with me our first year it took me 7 years to tell her how I felt" He looks at Snape "Anyone that makes fun of anyone for not being a pureblood doesn't deserve a girl like her I want you to remember though you're not a pureblood either"

Lily blushed red and tried to say something but no noise came out of her mouth

lily fell onto the floor, she had fainted

James rushed to lily's side and looked at Dumbledore

"What's wrong with her?"

Dumbledore spoke calmly "She has just been overwhelmed let us take her to Madam Pomfreys"

When Lily awoke she saw James sleeping in a chair by her

lily looked around "What happened to me?" she whispered and rubbed her head

"You got overwhelmed in Dumbledore's office you took a nasty fall when you fainted you bumped your head on his desk when you fell down"

* * *

**I understand Lucius wouls probobly not be able to use the imperius curse in his seventh year at hogwarts**


End file.
